DracoHarry: 13 Smutty Nights of Halloween
by HPFangirl71
Summary: This is a mini story arc being created around 13 prompts from an LJ community as a countdown to Halloween. Their will be a new prompt everyday and I will try to get a new part of the story up just as quickly! This is a slashfic!
1. Part 1:Stopping by the Woods

**A/N: This is a 13 part series I will be writing for an LJ group called hd_seasons for a Halloween countdown. Heres hoping its enjoyable! **

**Stopping by the Woods by HPFangirl71**

Harry took another step tentatively forward, almost slipping and only narrowly escaping falling into a pile of leaves. He still wasn't quite sure what had lured him out on a night like tonight. It was dark and shivery out and he'd forgotten to grab a sweater before venturing out. He had walked the grounds for a bit and now found himself nearing the spooky edge of the Forbidden Forest.

He held his wand out before him as a precaution. Personal history had taught him to be extra careful when approaching the forest. Voldemort was no more but his former followers could prove to be vengeful, so Harry still chose to be careful. He jumped as he heard the nearby leaves rustle ever so quietly. He turned around with his wand outstretched and saw that the creator of the noise was none other than his former adversary Draco Malfoy.

The handsome blonde man smiled an amused sort of smile towards Harry as he approached him warily.

"You do know there are things worse than me out tonight, right Potter?" he said in an equally amused tone.

"I didn't know it was you." Harry replied defensively.

"I do have to say that I wasn't expecting you out this late. Don't you Gryffindors usually follow the rules unless it's a matter of saving the world or something?" Draco said in a rather snarky tone of voice.

"Stop it Malfoy! The war is over… Is this really how you want our final year to go?"

"Yeah well… it's easy for you to forget the past and play all forgiving… while I'm practically persona non grata around this school!"

There was an edge to his voice, making Harry realize that perhaps the war's end hadn't fixed quite everything.

"Your actions are what caused your sudden burst of popularity." Harry stated bluntly.

"I had no choice and you know that Potter. In fact, you would know that better than most seeing as how you never really had a choice either." Draco spat out in reply.

Harry watched as Draco walked away from him, realizing with shock that he was entirely right…


	2. Part 2:Draco Haunts Harry's Thoughts

**Draco Haunts Harry's Thoughts by HPFangirl71**

The next morning thoughts of his conversation with Draco haunted Harry's thoughts. He was deep in thought as the others at the breakfast table chatted amicably about the upcoming Halloween festivities at Hogwarts. Hermione snapped her fingers impatiently in front of his face to get his attention.

"Oh sorry…" he mumbled. "Were you talking to me?"

"Yes I was." she said, "What's got your thoughts all in a jumble?"

Looking guilty as hell, he swallowed hard and scrambled for a feasible excuse.

"It's nothing… I'm just a bit tired is all. I haven't been sleeping well." he offered up lamely.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" she asked with way too much curiosity.

Hermione was way too observant for her own good. Finally, he decided to tell her what was bothering him.

"Its Draco… has either of you seen him much since we restarted school?"

Ron was the first to reply.

"No and I for one am glad to not see that slimy git. It's made classes that much more enjoyable."

"Ron … Please… we're supposed to be putting our hatreds behind us. It's the whole point of returning for 8th year." Hermione admonished her boyfriend.

Ron gave her a look of silent apology as Hermione continued on.

"Besides, Draco has changed. I've seen it first hand. He actually helped me out in Arithmancy class when my books fell from my book bag. I was really surprised actually."

"It's going to take way more than that to prove himself to me." Ron grumbled.

"Why were you thinking of Draco anyways Harry?" Hermione asked.

Harry looked up uncomfortably at her line of questioning.

"It was just something he said to me. Something about him and I not having much choice in the things we did during the war. I know that for myself that I didn't have a real choice. I had to find the Horcruxes to defeat Voldemort. It was never a real choice of my own. I just knew I had to do it to save the people I loved."

Ron and Hermione both looked up at him with that look. The look that said poor Harry, a look irked him to no end. He tried hard to ignore it and continued.

"Do you think it's possible that it was the same for Malfoy? I mean… maybe he didn't have a choice either."

Harry knew it to be true even before Hermione piped up to agree with him.

Later that night Harry lay in his bed trying to get some sleep but it was still too early for that. Hermione and Ron had gone to some Haunted house thing being put on by the Hufflepuffs. They'd left him after dinner and much cajoling to join them. He had adamantly refused since he'd been too tired. Now that he was alone in his room, he couldn't seem to sleep after all. All he could think of was his encounter with Draco.

He thought of Draco standing there beneath the moonlight last night. The man had looked amazingly beautiful. Harry was comfortable with his newfound homosexuality but shocked to find those lustful thoughts turning to Draco Malfoy of all people. He knew it was wrong but he let a hand slip down beneath his pajamas. He began slowly caressing his aching groin as he thought of the blonde bombshell. He couldn't believe he was actually going to wank over someone he had once loathed.

Quickly he pulled the pajama bottoms down and let his hand stroke his erection with a more intense fervor. With every stroke, he imagined what it would be like to take Malfoy, to claim him for his very own. He fantasized about pale white skin becoming pliable beneath his own tanned muscles.

As he imagined pounded within Draco's tight hole, his hand pumped his erection faster and he felt his orgasm building up within. The tip of his cock glistened with pre-cum as he continued his devious ministrations. An image of Malfoy sweaty beneath him flashed through his head. He felt the tightening of his balls and as he came hard, he heard Draco's name slip from his lips. His cum spurted out and over his hand and finally he was satisfied. He pushed back the guilt of what he'd just done and let himself be pulled into a peaceful sleepiness.


	3. Part 3:A Kiss in the Dungeons

**A Kiss in the Dungeons by HPFangirl71**

The next morning, Harry regretted his actions of the evening. He knew that thinking of Malfoy in such a way was taboo. He made a vow to keep such thoughts out of his head. It was easy enough for Harry to keep this promise to himself as long as he didn't actually see the blonde Slytherin.

As luck would have it, a few days later the 8th year Gryffindors were walking down to their potions classroom, when they were surprised to see the Slytherins also headed there too.

"Why are they headed to the dungeons?" Harry asked aloud.

As usual, Hermione was the only one with an answer.

"Our classes have been integrated finally. It seems that Headmistress McGonagall was afraid of putting the older Slytherins in with the other students right away. She decided that maybe during the Halloween festivities would be a good time to start."

"Great! Just when I was beginning to actually like classes…" Ron groaned.

"It won't be that bad Ron. I told you we had Arithmancy classes with them last week and it didn't go all that badly. The few Slytherins who actually decided to come back are really trying hard to change." Hermione said optimistically.

Harry let out a groan as he saw a familiar blonde shock of hair within the growing crowd of students. They didn't have to wait long before Professor Slughorn let them in. The dungeon had been decorated for the holidays since their last visit. Cobwebs, pumpkins, and skeletons adorned the entire area, making it look even more haunted than usual.

Harry looked over at Draco and Pansy as they took the seat nearest to them and swore he saw Malfoy wink conspiratorially at him. He felt a warm blush creep up his face and quickly turned away. Potions class was difficult, even with Snape's book to help him out. He couldn't help glancing over at Malfoy from time to time. He on the other hand now seemed oblivious to Harry's presence.

Harry was surprised when classes ended and he heard his name being called. He turned around to see Malfoy motioning to him. He told Hermione and Ron to go ahead without him and he hung back to see what the man wanted.

"What is it Malfoy?" he said with pretended disinterest.

"I need a favor from you Potter" Draco said in an almost whisper that Harry barely heard.

"What exactly could you want from me?" Harry asked him.

"Well… its just… its just I want my Prefect title back." Draco stuttered.

"What's that got to do with me?"

Harry looked at him, perplexed at why Malfoy had wanted to talk to him at all.

"I want my Prefect title back and McGonagall says I have to get recommendations from at least two other students of each house to be reinstated. I thought if maybe I could get your backing then it might be a lot easier to get the others. I mean everyone in this school adores you since the war ended." Draco replied, hurrying in embarrassment through his explanation.

Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. Draco wanted his help but he was unsure if he should give it, especially after how he had abused his powers as Prefect in the past.

"Please Harry…" Draco begged him. "It's the only good thing I'll have going for me at this school. Without it, I might as well just give up and leave."

The thought of Draco leaving affected Harry more than he cared to admit.

"I'll help you on one condition." Harry finally said.

"Anything…" Draco quickly replied.

"You have to kiss me." Harry said with a devious grin.

Draco looked at him with utter shock written upon his face. He began to splutter a reply but then quickly shut his mouth.

"…And you can't tell anyone either." Harry said as he approached Malfoy.

The distance between them was soon cleared and Harry was invading Draco's personal space. He liked making him feel uncomfortable. He breathed in a faint smell of vanilla and musk, a smell that turned Harry on immensely. His condition had only begun as a way to take the mickey out of Malfoy but now he really wanted that kiss. He wasn't sure why but he wasn't about to miss such an opportunity.

Draco looked at him nervously. Harry wasn't sure he'd actually go through with it. He held the man's steady gaze and then suddenly felt Draco's soft lips pressing firmly into his. He parted his lips to allow Draco further access. A pale hand snaked up to grasp Harry's hair and a tongue darted into the recesses of his mouth. He got a taste of chocolate within Malfoy's breath. He deepened the kiss and felt Malfoy's other hand reaching up his back, grasping demandingly at his hip. His own hands cradled Draco's neck, holding him close.

Suddenly the kiss ended and the two slowly untangled themselves from one another. Neither said a word as Draco quickly left the dungeons, leaving Harry alone. He pressed his fingers up against his mouth, savoring the heat of the moist lips that had been there just moments ago…


	4. Part 4:The Bonfire

**The Bonfire… by HPFangirl71**

It was happening again, Harry was obsessing over Draco. The one difference this time was that it wasn't a bad thing. His thoughts couldn't help but wander back to that kiss. He wondered if Draco had felt the magical pull between them that he had. Harry now wanted to do more to Malfoy than just kiss him. He was constantly imagining the gorgeous man naked within his bed. This was the Draco that Harry was obsessing over now.

He snuck stolen glances whenever they were together like in potions class and in the Great Hall. What truly irritated him was that Malfoy acted as if nothing had happened between them. He was treating Harry as cordially as usual, nothing less, nothing more. It was driving Harry crazy with desire.

The weekend came and a rather large group of 8th year students decided to have a bonfire in Hogsmeade. Harry let Hermione and Ron drag him along to the late night gathering. It felt good for them all to be free to roam off campus. They hadn't been able to do much of that prior to Voldemort's defeat. There were still Aurors patrolling the grounds but it was still safer than the past few years.

As they approached the bonfire, Harry could see that the party was in full swing. There were groups of students dancing to a wireless while others sat tight around the fire's glimmering light to tell dementor stories. There were also several tables set up with refreshments and a few couples had meandered off for private snog sessions. Harry left Ron and Hermione alone as he made a beeline for the nearest punch bowl.

After grabbing a glass of pumpkin juice, Harry stood watching the dancers. He was surprised when he felt a faint touch tapping on his shoulder. He turned to see who was touching him and looked directly into a pair of hypnotic grey eyes.

"Draco… I didn't realize you'd be here." Harry informed him.

"Pansy dragged me here." A grouchy Draco replied.

"Where's Pansy now?" Harry asked him curiously.

"She took off with some Ravenclaw bloke, not that I can blame her, he was rather good looking."

Draco's answer made Harry's heart do leaps. He'd always thought Draco swung for the home team but was glad to find out different. Perhaps their kiss had affected him more than he'd wanted to admit. They stood side by side, in silence, watching the flames as they leapt and played in the autumn darkness.

"I want you to know that I spoke to McGonagall about your reinstatement. She was impressed that I was willing to support you so I may have some sway with her." Harry said as a means of breaking the unbearable silence.

Draco looked pleased as he thanked Harry.

"You don't need to thank me Malfoy. We had a deal and I kept to my part just like you did yours." Harry said in a nonchalant voice.

"I do owe you a thank you. We had a deal but I seem to be the one getting the most out of it." Draco contradicted him.

"How do you figure that?" Harry asked him curiously, as the two of them walked closer to the bonfire's light.

He watched as Draco's eyes lit up in the firelight. The man looked incredible and Harry felt a familiar twitch to his cock. Suddenly Draco grabbed Harry by the hand and pulled him away from the crowds of students. When they were far enough away for privacy, Draco let go of Harry's hand and turned to face him.

"I owe you because what I gave you in exchange benefited me too." Draco said in sudden desperation.

Harry looked at him perplexed, unsure of exactly what the man was getting at.

"Oh come on Potter! You can't be so oblivious that you didn't realize how badly that kiss affected me. For some unfathomable reason, it's all I've been able to think of ever since! In fact, I've wanted nothing else but to do it again!"

Harry saw the pink blush that crawled up Draco's cheeks as he made his confession. He couldn't believe it; Malfoy had enjoyed the kiss too! Harry was ecstatic but tried hard to keep himself contained so he wouldn't scare the man off. Draco inched closer to Harry, grasping his hand again. Harry felt a sudden thrill at Draco's touch. Pale fingers caressed his face softly, then lifted his chin up so pink lips could press gently against his mouth. Harry let his hand reach around to press into the small of Draco's back.

He pulled the blonde man closer into his body and felt the man's groin press hard against his thigh. His own growing erection stretched out tight within his jeans. Their kisses grew hungry with need as they finally let their growing desires free. Harry had waited for this moment. This moment when Malfoy would actually be returning his feelings of growing lust. He felt Draco's hand grasp hard at his arse as they frotted against one another's fronts, bringing one another much needed relief. Harry let out a low growl as he heard Draco moaning his name softly into his ear. Everything within this moment was perfect up until they heard a shocked voice coming from the trees… a voice that made them both look up guiltily.


	5. Part 5:Harry's Wicked Decision

**Harry's Wicked Decision by HPFangirl71**

Harry and Draco both looked out at the spot where the voice had appeared. There stood Harry's best mate, Ron Weasley and he didn't look happy. Neither of them knew how much he'd just seen. Harry was sure he'd probably seen enough.

"How could you do this Harry?" Ron asked him, his voice dripping with disgust.

"Ron its not what it looks like…" Harry tried explaining to the angry ginger.

"It looked like you were getting off together, don't try to deny it!" Ron yelled out at him.

"I can explain, really I can." Harry said grabbing his friend by the arm.

Draco stood to the side, watching as Harry tried slithering out of this disaster. Harry looked back at him, his eyes belying the torment of having to choose. Draco decided to make it easier on him.

"I'm going to go find Pansy. I'll see you later Potter." he said, his voice a mere whisper.

Harry felt torn between following Draco and staying to try to fix things with Ron. Ron had pulled away from Harry and was pacing nearby. Sadly, Harry let Draco go and turned to face Ron.

"I know your angry at me although I'm not really sure why. I mean, I know you don't like Malfoy and all but who I have a physical relationship with is my business not yours."

"Oh that's what you think is it Harry? I'm supposed to be your best mate and you'd choose to be with someone like that! Someone who's done so much to my family! And after everything his family did to my girlfriend? How can call yourself a friend when you'd betray us all like that?" Ron's tone was venomous.

There was something wicked about the way he was looking at Harry. Harry knew that look, he'd seen it before. Only once before had his best friend looked at him like that, so full of anger and animosity. It had happened during the Twi-Wizard Tournament, back when Ron was so jealous of Harry's fame. He looked away, knowing Ron had a reason for his anger this time.

"Fine Ron, but what exactly do you expect me to do about this? What's happened has already happened." Harry said in an exasperated tone.

"You can be sure it never happens again Harry! Hermione doesn't need that slimy little git around, not after what his aunt put her through! I won't have her nightmares getting any worse. She doesn't need this…"

He was hurt and Harry understood it. He had a choice to make. He could forget the feelings that Draco arose within him or risk losing the two friends who had risked their very lives for him. It was a no brainer really, but Harry knew it wouldn't be easy. He had connected with Draco in a way he hadn't connected with anyone else in a really long time. This decision was a hard one for him to make and he was sure Draco wasn't going to take it very well either. He couldn't possibly put Hermione through any more than she'd been through already. She might understand but then again she might not… it was a chance Harry wasn't about to take.


	6. Part 6:Confessing Lips

**Confessing Lips by HPFangirl71**

Harry hadn't had a chance to see Draco after the bonfire. He had run into Pansy but she informed him Draco had left. Her voice had been accusatory in nature when he had talked to her. The next morning, Draco hadn't been in the Great Hall at breakfast time and it worried Harry. Ron had been frosty with him since their encounter but they had hid the fact from Hermione. After eating some toast and pumpkin juice, Harry said goodbye to his friends who were headed to Hagrid's to carve jack o lanterns. Harry himself headed up to the astronomy tower for some much needed alone time.

When Harry approached the top level of the tower, he realized he wouldn't be able to be alone after all. There were voices, and they seemed argumentative. When he entered the room, he realized that the voices belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson themselves. The two looked up as he entered the room. Pansy gave Harry a hard-edged look before she spoke to Draco again.

"I'm heading back to the commons Draco; you know how I feel about this…"

When she left, Draco turned away to look out the window. Harry knew he probably deserved the cold shoulder but it still hurt him.

"We can't just ignore this Draco, we need to talk." Harry said, breaking the heavy silence.

"What's there to talk about?" Draco replied. "You made your choice when I left alone."

"I didn't have a choice. I had to try to talk to Ron, he's my best mate." Harry said defensively.

"Exactly… He's your best mate and what am I to you? Just somebody you can use to get your jollies off with." Draco spat out at him, his voice dripping with anger and hurt.

"That's not fair Malfoy and you know it."

"Oh really Potter… isn't it? I told Pansy about what happened last night but I don't think you'll be quite so candid with your friends now will you?" Draco was being blunt as he spoke.

"I'm sorry Draco..." Harry whispered as he fought back tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

"No need to be… I'm used to this. Ever since the war, I have had to struggle because of the choices my parents made. I know I'm not wanted here, that's why I'm thinking of leaving."

Draco gave him a look that practically begged him to try to stop him.

"Draco please… I don't want you to leave." Harry said, his eyes filling with tears.

"Give me one good reason why I should stay then." Draco responded.

Harry swept the man up into his embrace. He pressed his lips firmly up against Draco's and willed him to give in. Draco tried hard to resist at first but then gave in, opening his lips to Harry. The kiss was deep and emotional, both of them so afraid of getting hurt. Draco finally pushed Harry away but his grey eyes were shimmering with tears.

"How are we going to make this work Harry? How… when so many people are against us?" Draco implored.

"I'm not sure. Ron was adamant that I not see you anymore. I don't want to have to choose between you and them but I feel like it's not up to me." Harry told him truthfully.

"Then we keep it a secret." Draco whispered into his ear as he pressed his groin firmly into Harry's thigh.

Harry could feel Draco's growing lust but he was still unsure.

"I want to Draco, but I don't want to be using you." Harry told the handsome blonde.

"Are you Harry…? I mean are you just using me or do you actually feel something towards me?"

Harry pressed a kiss against Draco's forehead before answering him.

"Draco Malfoy, I think I may be falling in love with you."

With those words tentatively displayed, the damn between them broke. They were again within each other's arms, snogging one another with uninhibited passion.


	7. Part 7:Bitten By Love

**Bitten By Love by HPFangirl71**

A week passed by and Harry hardly had a chance to see Draco let alone have time to spend together with no one else around. The two had agreed to see one another in secrecy but so far, it hadn't worked out very well. They'd only had a chance to talk in Potions class and then they couldn't even act nice toward one another because of their friends. It upset Harry tremendously since he felt his allegiance to his friends that was keeping them apart.

Later that week, Harry was walking back from a quick trip to the library when he felt a hand grab him from behind and cover his mouth. Harry was about to bite the offending hand when he heard a whisper in his ear.

"Potter, it's me." Came Draco's breathless pant within his ear.

Harry turned toward Draco as he released him from his grip. Eagerly, Harry pushed himself back into Draco's arms and smothered the man with greedy kisses. Draco smiled at Harry's eagerness but quickly pushed him back.

"Listen, I only have a moment…" he said as he looked to be sure no one had followed him. "I got my Prefect position back!"

Harry congratulated him and gave him another kiss for good measure.

"Don't you see Harry; this is our chance to be alone together! Just meet me at the Prefect's Bath later on tonight. The password is "Stinky Socks". Oh and be careful not to get caught okay." Draco said in a rushed breath.

Harry was thrilled at the plan and hugged Draco for his ingenuity. The two had a brief snog before parting ways.

Later that evening, Harry waited patiently for Ron and the others to drift off to sleep before donning his invisibility cloak. He set off to meet Malfoy at the bathroom. Once he whispered the password and slipped quietly into the room he took off the cloak, revealing himself. Draco was waiting for him in the rather large tub and Harry could see that he was naked. His cock twitched with excitement and anticipation. Harry quickly undressed and joined the blonde man within the water.

"So, what'll it be Potter… Trick… or… Treat, its your choice?" Draco said with an incredibly sexy chuckle.

"Treat or course!" Harry whispered into his love's ear.

He pressed his body tightly into Draco's and felt their mutual erections rubbing up against one another. The feel of Draco frotting up against him was the most exquisite feeling he'd ever felt. The two men were a tangle in each other's arms, both trying to make up for the time they'd been apart. Harry had one hand stuck in Draco's hair while the other had meandered its way south to tightly grip upon his naked arse.

Draco's hands slid languidly across Harry's chest as he explored every inch of the man's upper body with his mouth. He pulled Harry even closer and whispered into his ear.

"I want to fuck you so badly Harry." His voice was rough with his lustful desire.

Harry lets his tongue swipe out and glides it upon Draco's ear, eliciting a moan from the man.

"Why don't you then?" Harry asked him seductively.

Draco was enticed by his offer and quickly turned Harry around and pushed him up against the wall of the tub. He parted Harry's arse cheeks and pushed a couple fingers deep within. He pushed in and out, as his other hand snaked around to grasp firmly onto Harry's cock. He pushed and pulled in tandem as Harry moaned delightfully against his mouth. Harry was gripping precariously to the edge of his orgasmic demise.

He let out a frustrated growl as he uttered. "Stop teasing…"

Malfoy smirked mischievously at the man as he replaced his fingers with his cock. He pushed in slowly at first but Potter would have none of it. He pushed back, guiding Draco deep within him and let out a terribly obscene moan that shocked his lover.

"Such dirty words coming from our pristine hero." Draco chuckled into his ear.

He pushed in and out of the man with wild abandon. He felt so amazingly tight that a few times he had to slow down to prevent his premature ejaculation. His hands gripped Harry's hips, as he again slammed hard into the man.

"Sweet Merlin Harry… you feel so damn good with my cock inside you"

Draco knew he was being crude but he was in lust-induced haze that brought out an animalistic side to him. Harry didn't seem to mind as he let out another garbled string of profanity himself. Harry's had one hand gripping tight to the marble tiles while the other was firmly wrapped around his own hard on. They each pumped fiercely in perfect sync with one another.

Harry moaned Draco's name and the beautiful blonde came completely undone by that one word wrapped within Harry's seductive moan. He let his teeth bite and suck at the tender skin of Harry's back as he pressed deeper still into him. He pumped quickly in and out, as he sought to bring them both to the heights of pleasure. The two men's mutual orgasms were unavoidable.

They collapsed blissfully within one another's arms.

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered as he stroked his fingers gently through Harry's hair.


	8. Part 8:Escapade in the Pumpkin Patch

**Escapade in the Pumpkin Patch by HPFangirl71**

The next day the 8th years gathered together to help with the enormous pumpkin patch that Professor Sprout had planted. The pumpkin patch was to help teach the returning students about a muggle form of gardening. Various muggle studies were now integrated within the main curriculum to help students to become more tolerant of non-magical folk. The field was so large that it Professor Sprout couldn't possibly keep track of all her students. This was resulting in many couples sneaking off together for quick snog sessions.

Ron however was determined to stick by Harry as if he'd been placed their by a sticking charm. Hermione however had other plans. Ever the rule follower, even Hermione couldn't resist the idea of a romantic stroll through the pumpkin patch with her boyfriend. Ron was oblivious to her wishes until she finally put her foot down.

"Ronald Weasley! I can't believe you'd rather take care of a bunch of pathetic pumpkins than go snog with me!" The look on her face showed her disdain at this idea.

Ron looked at Harry for a moment before giving Hermione a sheepish look. Deciding he wouldn't fair well in a spat with Hermione he finally let himself be led away. Harry, glad to finally be rid of him, went searching for Draco in the tremendous sea of orange. He found him a few minutes later in one of the darker corners, which was perfect for what Harry had in mind.

"Up for a snog Malfoy?" he hissed in the lovely blonde's ear from behind.

Draco turned around with a huge grin on his face. He quickly tackled Harry to the ground where they proceeded to snog in a pile of leaves. The orange and red colors of the autumn debris perfectly matched the growing fires of desire that raced through their bodies. Harry pressed his body hungrily into Draco's and new he needed more. In fact, Harry was sure that a quick snog wasn't going to sate his hunger for Draco's incredible body, not after last night.

Harry reached into Draco's pants and pulled loose his semi-rigid cock from his jeans. The boy yelped in protest but then moaned at Harry's delightful ministrations. He began wanking the man with an expert motion. His hand fisted the whole of that beautiful cock, roughly pumping it up and down within the palm of his hand.

At the first sign of pre-cum, he dipped his head down to taste the sweet nectar that fell from the engorged tip of Draco's cock. Tasting that tiny bit of Draco only made Harry want more. He put Draco's pink tip within his mouth and sucked ever so gently at it. This elicited many throaty groans from his lover and made Harry smile happily. He let his tongue glide around the tip of the cock in his mouth before taking it deep within his throat. He sucked up and down the shaft and heard more moans coming from Draco.

"Bloody Hell Harry! I think I may come soon…" the blonde hissed out breathlessly.

Harry only grinned as he again teased the head of lover's cock. He let one hand wrap around both of Draco's balls, milking them with fervor. He felt Draco tense up as he went down on his cock again. Harry swallowed the streams of milky white cum as they shot down his throat, completely sating his sexual appetite.


	9. Part 9:Harry's Own Form of Hero Worship

**Harry's Own Form of Hero Worship by HPFangirl71**

The boys were again meeting in the Prefect's Bath. This was becoming a regular nightly ritual. Harry's shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his lightly tanned chest. His trousers were unzipped, his cock out and eager to play. He pressed his erection against the roughness of Malfoy's jeans and let out a moan.

He pulled Draco's shirt from over his head and let his hands splay out against his pale chest. The feel of his cool skin against Harry's sent goose bumps upon his flesh. His cock twitched in eagerness for Draco's body as he felt the man's demanding kisses.

"Damn Draco… I want to fuck you so badly." Harry groaned against his lips. "My cock wants nothing better than to be trapped within your tightness."

He felt Draco tremble at his words and he pulled back from their kisses. Harry let a finger graze softly against Malfoy's pale kiss swollen lips. He smiled lovingly at the man and kissed the tip of his pointed nose as he waited for him to speak.

"I want you too Harry." Draco said with a bit of hesitance within his voice.

Harry worried at this sudden appearance of reluctance upon his lover's face.

"What is it Draco?" he questioned him gently.

Draco looked away as his cheeks flamed up in apparent embarrassment.

"Draco I love you… You can tell me anything." Harry whispered into the blonde man's ear.

"I've never bottomed before." the man suddenly confessed. "But I would… for you Harry."

Harry looked down at Draco's beautiful face and saw a mix of confused emotions written within the shining grey eyes. He knew what this man was offering him. It was more than just his innocence, it was his love and an underlying trust that Harry valued more than anything else in the world.

The two of them had had so much mistrust and hatred fall between them that to see these new emotions warmed Harry's heart tremendously. He had seen his share of hero worship since the war's ending but what he saw in Draco was so much more than that kind of superficial love. It went deeper and made Harry very possessive and protective of the man.

He knew he had to make this an experience that Draco would never forget. He couldn't just think about his own hungry need, not when Draco was willing to give so much of himself to Harry. He was gentle as he removed the man's trousers and turned him over onto his stomach. Draco got up on all fours but Harry felt the hesitancy within his movements.

"Relax love… I won't hurt you, I promise." Harry whispered huskily into his ear.

He could feel his erection growing as he looked at the offering this man was making to him. He let his hands caress the rounded shape of Draco's beautiful arse and felt another round of goose bumps appear upon the man's flesh. He pulled Draco's buttocks apart and his finger grazed across the tight virgin opening exposed there.

He dipped his head down and blew gently onto the delicate skin, feeling Draco's body respond automatically. His tongue swiped out to taste Draco's perfect untouched core. As the tip of his rough tongue made contact with that opening, he heard a deep guttural moan escape Draco's lips. Harry pushed forward, let his tongue proceed into that hole, and fucked his lover with it. He felt Draco's body tense, this time with desire not fear.

Harry reached around to wank Draco's cock as his tongue again assaulted that sweet pucker from within. Draco mewled like a kitten at each swipe of Harry's tongue upon his tightness. Harry slid a digit deep within Draco's body, eliciting another string of delightful noises from the man. Harry's own cock stiffened in anticipation for this beautiful man.

Harry's fingers worked gently on Draco's body, milking his cock and readying his hole for his lover. Harry wanted Draco so badly that it was hard to hold back. He pushed his own needs aside as he took great pains to stretch Draco's hole until he knew he was ready. He cast a lubrication charm onto his own erection and positioned himself between Draco's thighs.

As Harry's cock pressed gently against Draco's puckered hole, he let his hands grazed down the man's back with loving strokes. Draco's resistance was gone and he was now ready for him. He pushed slowly into his body and groaned at the tight heat that surrounded him. It gripped him like a vice and felt incredible. Draco let out a moan as Harry pressed on, pushing himself deeper within him. He let his cock withdraw ever so slightly but then pushed forward again, letting Draco's hole sheath him fully.

"Oh dear Merlin…" Draco panted. "I didn't know it'd feel this good."

With a cocky grin upon his face, Harry plunged in and out of the blonde's gorgeous body. He entered the man repeatedly, eliciting a string of moans and pants from him that were a delight to his ears. He felt his own pleasure building as he fucked this beautiful man. He cried out Draco's name as he came hard within the man.

A moment later, he felt Malfoy's own release as he came in spurts onto the bathroom floor. He rolled over and lay spent upon the cold marble tiles. Draco snuggled into the crook of Harry's arm and let out a blissful sigh. He seemed completely content as he laid a trail of kisses across Harry's jaw line. Harry bent to capture his mouth in a gentle kiss.

"I love you Draco." he whispered huskily into the man's ear, letting his breath blow gently across his skin.

Draco looked up at Harry with a look of love that needed no words…


	10. Part 10:Werewolf Attack

**Werewolf Attack by HPFangirl71**

Harry walked beside Draco as they neared the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He reached out to grab his boyfriend's hand squeezing it tightly within his own. Draco smiled at him with that smile that told Harry how special and important he was to him. Harry never tired of seeing that sexy smile.

The two men had come out in the middle of the night for a romantic walk they needed to get away. It was hard having to be so secretive about their relationship. So far, Pansy was the only one privy to their recent rendezvous. Harry actually felt a twinge of jealousy at Draco's closeness with Parkinson. He truly wished he could be so open and honest with his own friends.

Draco reached out to capture Harry's face within his hands and kissed him deeply. Harry felt the tickle of a tongue chasing his within his mouth. He pulled Draco closer and deepened the kiss, letting all his love for the man pour out into that solitary kiss. Suddenly, Draco pulled away and cocked his head to the side as if he were listening to something.

"Did you hear that?" he whispered in a careful, quiet tone.

"Hear what?" Harry whispered back.

"Potter, are you telling me you seriously didn't hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything Draco. What exactly did you hear?"

"I thought I heard a rustling back there in the trees. Maybe it was just the wind…" Draco shrugged.

The two men grasped hands and continued walking. They stopped again after a few minutes to snog some more. Right at that moment, they both heard a rustling in the trees behind them. Harry turned towards the noise and saw with horror that the noise was coming from his two best friends. Hermione wore a look of shock while Ron's was more a look of disgust and betrayal.

"Ron… Hermione… I can explain…" Harry began.

"No, not this time Harry. I told you to choose between us or that ferret and you can't seem to stay away from him!" Ron said vehemently.

A sudden movement came within the shadows as Pansy Parkinson stepped out into the moonlight.

"What's the matter Weasley, jealous its not you snogging Potter?" she sneered.

Draco and Harry were shocked to see their friends had been following them. As Harry tried to think of a way to appease his friends, Ron stepped forward to greet Pansy with a sneer of his own.

"You stay the bloody hell out of this Parkinson, nobody asked you!"

The two began bitterly arguing, even drawing wands at the ready. Hermione tried to come between them as Harry and Draco protested their animosity. As the group was distracted by the tussle of Parkinson and Weasley, another sound came from deep within the forest's darkness.

No one heard anything until the horrid beast sprang forward upon its intended prey. Ron was thrown to the ground as a werewolf leaped upon him, its paws bearing down into his chest, its drool dripping into his face. The werewolf's mouth was opened and its sharpened teeth bearing down toward his neck as Draco leaped upon it.

Without thinking, Draco had attacked the creature from behind, pulling at its fur, trying to distract it from trying to eat Ron. Harry had his wand out but couldn't aim at the creature because it's close proximity to Draco.

Draco was no match for a creature of such strength. It threw him to the ground and turned its attention towards him. It took a swipe at him with its sharpened claw. Its yellowed nails made contact with the pale skin upon Draco's chest. He screamed in pain as the beast again swiped at him, mauling his arm. It was about to attack again just as Hermione and Harry both threw stunning spells towards it. The monstrous animal fell, still squirming as Hermione threw a creative Incarcerous spell effectively binding it by magic.

Harry immediately raced to his boyfriend's side. He removed his cloak, placing it upon Draco's chest to staunch the blood. The amount of crimson that was soaking through Draco's clothing sickened him. He couldn't lose Draco, not now, not after they had come so far and risked so much to be together…


	11. Part 11:Escaping the Graveyard

**Escaping the Graveyard by HPFangirl71**

The hospital wing was full of people but felt like a graveyard in its suffocating silence. Harry sat rooted beside Draco's bedside, utterly immovable even when the Malfoys had arrived. Lucius had balked at Potter's presence until Narcissa had quietly calmed him.

Draco lay so still that it frightened Harry but not nearly as much as the screams he'd made until help had arrived on the scene. If Harry hadn't known, better he would've suspected someone of using the Cruciatus curse upon Malfoy. Upon his arrival at the hospital ward, Madam Pomfrey had immediately administered a blood replenishment potion and done a spell that had put Draco instantly to sleep.

"You don't have to stay, you know" Harry said, turning his attention for just a moment toward Hermione and Ron who also kept watch nearby.

"He saved my life Harry. I'm not about to leave just yet." Ron replied, his face stricken with guilt.

"Fine…" Harry mumbled as he turned his attentions back to Draco's pale features.

Madam Pomfrey entered the room at that moment. She was carrying another steaming potion for Draco. She awoke him with a flick of her wand and he moaned slightly. She lifted his head to administer the potion then allowed Draco to lie back down.

"Will he be alright?" Lucius demanded.

"He will but the scars he'll bear won't be pretty. You're just lucky he wasn't bitten." she informed him.

Harry looked up with hopeful anticipation. He wasn't sure what he'd do without his boyfriend. He pushed the strands of blonde hair from upon Draco's forehead. Draco turned towards him and smiled a wan smile.

"Harry…" Draco said in a strained voice.

"I'm here…" Harry answered him. He gave Draco's hand a tentative squeeze.

"Is everyone okay?" Draco asked him in a quiet whisper.

"Everyone is just fine, thanks to you. Since when did you become the hero?" Harry said with a brave smile.

Draco had survived the attack and proven that not all heroes were of the obvious kind.


	12. 12Harry Makes Draco's Recovery Suck Less

**Harry Makes Draco's Recovery Suck Less by HPFangirl71**

"Is there anything more disgusting than candy corn?" Draco grumbled.

It had been several days since Draco had begun his convalescence in the hospital wing. He was now almost completely back to his grouchy self-possessed Slytherin self. Harry sat at the edge of his bed watching him pick through a bowl of muggle candies Hermione had brought him that morning.

"I suppose not." Harry said with an amused chuckle.

His boyfriend playfully threw a piece of candy corn at him, which Harry successfully dodged. Now that his relationship with Draco was out in the open, Harry felt more relaxed and confident. Sometimes he thought maybe the attack had been nearly worth it but then when he thought about almost losing Draco he was sure it hadn't been.

Draco was recovering nicely but his wounds would never heal completely. Around the outside of those wounds, the scars were garish and looked like ground meat, something of which Draco was subconsciously embarrassed. Harry took great pains to reassure him of his deep love for him.

"Draco which costume do you like?" he asked his boyfriend as he held up two outfits for him to peruse.

"The vampire one I guess… it's less sexy than that pirate thing. I don't need any other blokes ogling your body while I'm laid up here in the infirmary."

The subject of Harry's costume for tomorrow nights costume ball put Draco in a sulking mood. Draco had insisted that he felt one hundred percent better but Madam Pomfrey would not be budged. She was insisting that Draco stay bed ridden until at least Monday, which meant he would miss the weekend's Halloween festivities. Harry had wanted to stay behind with him but Hermione had insisted that his attendance at the dance was vitally important. Something about him being the "savior of the wizarding world" and all… Harry hadn't been about to argue her point for fear of her diabolical wrath.

"Well it's not my fault you got yourself in here, you know." Harry said in an unsympathetic tone.

He knew that if he gave into Draco's self pity that it would only make him act even more self centered and spoiled.

"Like I asked to be in here!" Draco cried out in protest.

"Why did you play the hero that night? I mean it's totally Unslytherin to do the brave selfless thing. That's usually more of a Gryffindor trait after all." Harry questioned him in all seriousness.

"I couldn't very well let that thing eat Weasley now could I?" the blonde groused out.

"I thought you didn't even like Ron." Harry stated quite plainly.

"I don't…" Draco answered back quickly.

"But you seem to have a particular fondness for him so I couldn't very well let him die. It would've hurt you and that I couldn't bear." he whispered softly.

Harry looked at him with newfound amazement. One of the things he loved about Draco was the fact that he never ceased to surprise him.

"I'm sorry you won't be able to attend the dance with me." Harry finally acknowledged after a rather silent moment.

"It's okay." Draco said cheerfully. "At least you're here to keep me company tonight."

He reached out to let his fingers entangle in Harry's playfully. Harry smiled back at him before scooting himself closer on the bed. Draco's other hand reached around Harry's head to pull him into a heated kiss. The snog was brief but full of passion and love.

"Watch for Madam Pomfrey." Harry commanded his boyfriend softly and enticingly.

With those words, he dipped down beneath the covers where Draco was garbed in only a thin hospital gown. He pushed the cotton material up past his waist and quickly removed the man's underpants. He took Draco's throbbing cock within his hands and fondled it gently. He then sucked it softly into his mouth, letting his tongue swirl around the very tip as it passed his lips.

Draco let out a low throaty moan as he gripped tightly to the back of Harry's head. His hips bucked upward as Harry's throat engulfed his member tightly. Harry sucked up and down the shaft of Draco's cock, grazing it lightly with his teeth. Draco sucked in a breath and pulled hard at Harry's hair.

"Oh Gods Harry that feels so damn good." he moaned breathlessly as his boyfriend sucked his balls into his mouth, laving them with his tongue.

He could feel Draco's body tense as he fervently fucked Harry's mouth with his cock. He knew the man wasn't going to last much longer. With every thrust of Draco's hips, Harry felt his own arousal grow and he let out a muffled moan of his own. He sucked Draco deeper within his throat and felt the man explode uncontrollably. Spasms of Draco's hot spunk filled his throat and Harry swallowed it eagerly until the man was done cumming.

Harry had barely left the hidden recesses of the bedcovers when Madam Pomfrey ducked her head into the room.

"Visiting hours are done Mr. Potter." she said sharply.

Both young men stared at her in an embarrassing look of guilt before acknowledging her with nods of agreement. Once she left, Harry pressed his lips against Draco's in a soft kiss. Draco tasted himself upon Harry's beautiful lips and it felt naughtily delicious.

"You heard her, I have to go love. I need to go find a private place to take care of this anyways." he whispered as he pressed his groin up against Draco's side.

Draco gave a contented chuckle, knowing he had no worries about the dance. Harry belonged to him heart and soul. No one could break the magic of that kind of love.


	13. Part 13:Now Comes the Epilogue

**A/N: This is the last part of this mini series... thanks to everyone who read along and a special thanks to those who reviewed with every chapter... it meant alot! I am hoping they will do a Christmas Fest similiar to this Halloween one so stayed tuned in case they do... again thanks!**

**Now Comes the Epilogue… by HPFangirl71**

There was a loud bump as Draco tripped over Harry's broomstick trying to get to his bed. As he made his way through the darkness, he barely dodged several other obstacles that lay in his path.

"Would it really hurt you to pick this room up Potter?" he said in an exasperated tone.

"Why are you afraid of things that go bump in the night?" Harry said teasingly.

"No, I just don't want to kill myself on your mess. It'll be really pathetic if I survived a werewolf attack only to be offed by your potions kit lying in the middle of the walkway." Draco griped.

"Quit your complaining and come keep me warm." Harry retorted.

The sexy blonde man slithered in beside the handsome brunette who was beckoning him to his bed. Harry smiled lovingly up at Draco and it he felt his heart swell up with his emotional overload.

"I really shouldn't even be here." he whispered into Harry's ear.

"Why… feeling superstitious are we?" Harry said in a taunting voice.

"No, not really. I just don't want anything to go wrong, tomorrows a big deal you know."

Harry looked up at him with love and adoration making his eyes sparkle within the moonlight. Draco knew just how lucky he was to have this man's heart wrapped around his little finger. He didn't want anything to ruin their future happiness.

"Its okay love, I'm nervous too. It's not everyday you get bonded to your soul mate after all…" Harry's voice was cracking with emotion as he spoke.

"I love you Harry." Draco whispered, before capturing Harry's lips in a gentle kiss.

Harry pulled at Draco's zipper and pulled out his growing erection. He fondled it lovingly within his hands, making Draco moan with anticipated delight. Their need for each other's bodies had never waned, not even after the attack. Harry loved Draco, scars and all. Nothing would ever make him any less beautiful to him. Draco made him feel heated at his mere touch and Harry was only too willing to be possessed by this incredible man.

Draco let his hands travel down Harry's naked body, exploring every spot. Every now and then, he would find a spot that needed extra attention and he would dip his head to nip and suck at the spot. He knew every nuance of Harry's exquisite body and it made him heady with power as he listened to his lover's pants and groans. Harry in turn milked Draco's cock with unfailing expertise.

Harry heard Draco's sharp intake of breath and knew the man had had enough. He let go of Draco's member and wrapped his legs invitingly around the man's waist. Draco whispered a wandless lubrication spell before inserting his fingers deep within Harry's tight hole. Harry gasped involuntarily as Draco let his fingers fuck the man roughly, teasing his prostate and sending him into a frenzy.

"Damn Draco… don't tease me… not tonight." Harry growled in frustration.

Draco smiled a naughty little smirk at his lover before withdrawing his fingers. Harry felt a temporary emptiness before Draco swiftly placed his cock where his fingers had been. He pushed into Harry and let out a delighted groan of his own.

"Gods Harry, you feel so fucking good!" Draco cried out in sheer pleasure.

Harry pressed up against him and urged him to move within him. He felt Draco's cock rush in and out of his body and it felt amazing. He never tired of the feeling of Draco fucking him like this. The sexy blonde held him close as he rocked his hips back and forth, creating just the right amount of friction against Harry's sweet spot. Harry's body quivered from the onslaught and he moaned Draco's name. Harry's movements matched his lover's as they pushed on towards their mutual gratification. A multitude of minutes passed as they fucked one another in loving tandem. They finally felt the excruciating tightness of their balls as they reached a mutual orgasm, both coming fiercely.

The two men clung to one another desperately, almost as if it would be their last time. Tonight was their last night, the last as boyfriends that is. Tomorrow would be the beginning of their new life as marriage partners. They were to be bonded in an elaborate ceremony in the Malfoy gardens with all their friends and family present. They had faced the obstacles head on and finally come out on top. Tomorrow would be their new beginning but nothing would ever be as perfect as this moment here…


End file.
